


Rattled

by shopgirl152



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged Down Characters, Brother-Sister Relationships, De-Aged Candace, De-Aged Phineas, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sibling Relationship, Siblings, actions have consequences, baby brothers are annoying, pre-show speculative fic, seven year old candace, toddler phineas, two year old phineas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9889973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: It's rough having a baby brother...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the episode Nerds of a Feather. Specifically, the Ducky Momo is My Friend montage.

_Ducky Mo, Ducky Momo. Ducky Mo, Ducky Momo. Ducky Mo—_

“Mommy, Phineas is standing in front of the tv again!”

“Goo goo goo.” Phineas waved a rattle in front of his sister’s face.

“Mommy!” Candace turned to Phineas, glaring at him. “Ugh. You are so annoying. Ow!” He laughed loudly. “Mommy, Phineas just hit me with the rattle! Ow!”

Phineas gave her a toothless grin, wagging the rattle back and forth.

“Gimmie that!” She snatched the rattle out of his hand, causing him to cry.

“Candace, what on earth?” Linda walked into the room, noticing a crying Phineas. “Oh Phineas, come here.” She scooped her son into her arms, patting him on the back as she glared at her daughter. “Candace, what did you do?”

“Mommy, he was hitting me with the rattle! I wasn’t doing anything!”

“Candace, he’s a toddler. I’m sure he didn’t mean it. Now, give the rattle back to him.”

“But Mommy—“

Linda set Phineas on the floor. “Now young lady.”

“Oh okay.” She reluctantly handed the rattle to him.

Phineas stopped crying, waving the rattle back and forth. “Goo goo goo.”

Candace rolled her eyes. “Yeah. You’re welcome.”


End file.
